Night in the First Keep
by Sebgraye
Summary: A Bastard and Wolf's secret outings


"When will they arrive?"

"Not today, Jon."

Robb Stark stood garbed in fine northern threads leaning against the top of the cold stone wall looking over the vast lands that he would some day inherit from his father. Jon had been up on the gate for a while dreading the eventual sight of His Majesty the King and his wonderful pack of southerners following in his fat shadow.

"They won't be here for at least another week." Robb added.

The other glanced at his half sibling, "Still too soon."

"You brood too much. It's not like you have to present yourself before the King as the first born son of his best friend and Warden of the North." Rob began mocking him, "No, you just get to hide in the shadows like you usually do."

"As I remember, you like to hide in the shadows too." Jon's lips quirked in a teasing manner.

Rob's face wet blank but his eyes were glinting. "It's an acquired taste." he said. Jon smirked.

Jon turned from the edge and made his descent back to the grounds. Upon passing the Stark, Rob stopped Jon with a hand to his chest. He took hold of the strap going across Jon's upper body and tugged him closer. To onlookers they looked to be speaking privately, but in reality Rob was whispering in Jon's ear of a place and time.

"I'll be waiting for you there, Snow." He nipped Jon's ear and released him. Rob started the other way leaving Jon behind.

The bastard descended the walls of Winterfell through the bell tower and out beside the stables. As he walked out avoiding the gaze of others as he went, all he could think about was that know one was the wiser about the relationship between him and the heir of Winterfell. To them they only saw Eddard Stark's bastard son and first born going about themselves as "brothers" should be.

It wasn't long before the black sheep had made his way to the smithy to speak of a private matter that not even Lord Stark should know of. He spent a few hours with the smithy designing a special gift for a special little girl.

Late into the night, Jon was finding his way to the First Keep where Rob had told him to meet. Being so used to the shadows, it was easy to blend in and make his way across the Castle grounds without a soul seeing him. However, as he rounded a corner, he came face to face with someone usually preoccupied with in their own bed.

"Snow? What are you doing out here?" Theon Greyjoy had stopped dead in his tracks which looked to have been coming from the Guards Hall.

"Could ask you the same thing, Greyjoy." Jon deflected.

Theon was quick to answer, "Lord Stark asked me to help the guardsmen." He gave a smile only a Greyjoy could, "Seems it took longer than expected."

Jon observed the man. As he did he noticed a few things were off about Theon. His hair was shaggier that usual, shirt was lazily tucked, and to top it off he forgot to buckle his trousers.

A smirk crawled across the Bastards face, "I can see you've probably done more than help."

Theon's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only what it meant, Greyjoy." Jon rolled his eyes, "Now if you please my business is my own." he said taking his leave.

"Jon."

He stopped, turning to Theon.

The Greyjoy came up to him and stopped a few inches from his face. Snow knew he was trying to act intimidating, but Jon feared much worse than a forgotten Greyjoy prisoner of Lord Stark's 's.

Theon looked him dead in the eyes, "Don't go running your mouth now you hear?"

"I've got no reason too." Jon admitted.

A snide smile came to his lips, "Good. We wouldn't want Lady Stark know about the late night adventures of her son and the Bastard she loathes." he threatened.

"Theon-" Jon warned

He was silenced by a hand to the mouth and another to his back. "Keep your mouth shut and so will I, Snow." He looked him over, "You and I can have very beneficial relationship you know."

Jon stared at him knowing what he meant and nodded only because he had to.

"We could have so much fun you know. More fun than the Wolf you hold so dear." Greyjoy whispered seductively as he slid his hand down Jon's back and maneuvered it down his trousers and over his arse. His hand wasn't gloved as he slipped a finger between his cheeks and proded at Jon's hole.

Jon stood there immobile as Theon proded his hole. All the while listening to Theon loosen his tongue about which guard had the best ass to stuff or who was the best to ride. It was evident to Jon that Theon had been visiting the Guards Hall long before Jon and Rob began their secrecies. To his surprise, knowing there were others like him and Rob had begun to turn the Bastard on.

Before the Greyjoy could gain any more ground over jon, he removed himself away from him.

Theon snickered at Jon and sniffed his finger, "What a cunt you have, snow."

Jon glared at him, "Leave me be, Greyjoy, and don't ever do that again."

"Come now, Snow, I know you would lose yourself in my company."

"I think not." Jon said pushing past him.

"You know where to find me, Bastard."

Jon hurried himself the rest of the way through Winterfell to the First Keep all the while trying to rid himself of Theon's touch. He made his way into the keep and up the winding stairs. He slowed when he came upon a closed door with a golden red glow flickering across the bottom of the floor.

Creaking the old door open, he found his Wolf stoking a young fire with nothing but trousers barley hugging his sides. His Tully hair glistened against the flames giving him a halo that shouldn't necessarily suit a Northerner of house Stark. All the same, jon admired his lover from the doorway until Robb finally noticed he was no longer alone.

"You're almost as quite as Ghost you know." A smiled played across his face.

Jon entered the room and closed the door behind him. Robb met him halfway and helped him out of his furs. All the while their lips were locked in a slow exploration. By the time both were naked the two of them were sprawled atop their many furs by the fire. The two were entangled in a duel of tongues. As one would gain the upper hand the other would pull back before retaliating. This continued in a "vicious" cycle while they remembered one another's body.

Robb was the first to break their match, "I've missed your lips."

The Bastard smiled at his lover, "I know things you have missed much more than my pouting lips"

Laughter filled the room when Robb flipped John onto his back. From his lips to his belly, Robb kissed his way down his half brother's body. He stopped and looked up at his mate before bringing his attention to Jon's formidable cock. If it weren't for the blood of the first men flowing strong through their veins, none of the men of House Stark would ever have been gifted with such beautiful instruments of pleasure.

Robb took his time with Jon's sword. He slowly traced the edges, dragging his tongue up and down its length. Then took the head into his mouth and slipped the throbbing rod farther and farther down his throat. Jon let out a soft moan as Robb slipped down to the hilt of him.

The Wolf held himself for a moment before coming back up for air. He continued the process for a while making Jon writhe beneath him until he flipped the snow onto his stomach. He pulled hips back showing off a wonderful hole that was just calling for Robb's sword.

The Wolf's tongue plunging deep into the Bastard's ass. In moments, he was ready to receive the heir of Winterfell.

The Stark's tongue retreated and with expert technique, Rob was flat on his back with hands gripping the Bastards thick black hair, face fucking his mouth.

Jon knew Robb liked to take the high ground whenever they crossed swords. He generally wouldn't if he was with another but there was something about being subservient to Robb that just pleased Jon to no end. From the many "duels" they have shared together, Jon had become accustomed to the way Robb would handle him. Most times he was gentle, but others, like this, he was more gruff and demanding. All the same Jon took it with ease as he pleased his lover.

Before Robb could lose himself, Jon left his slick cock with an audible POP. He quickly straddled the Wolf and positioned himself. As Robb penetrated Jon's hole with every inch, the two were locked in a slow releasing pleasure of the first insertion.

Jon was able to slide down to the hilt and hold himself there letting himself relax around the size of his lover. The two locked eyes smiling and shared a chuckle. Robb suddenly thrust his hips up raising Jon from the ground. The two fell into a rhythm supplications to that of riding a horse.

The two enjoyed the rhythm for a while before Jon took control. He was using his lower body strength to slide Robb in and out of him in rapid succession.

The Stark was rapt in pleasure as the Bastard was enveloped in how full he felt with the other's cock digging inside him. He slammed himself a few times on Robbs cock forcing him to hit the sweet spot that caused an audible groan from the young man.

Robb's hand shot up to Jon's mouth covering it. The Wolf used his strength, shifting the two where Robb was now on top and Jon beneath him. Robb used the stability of Jon's feet pressed against his chest and assaulted Jon's hole. Silence was difficult to maintain as they fucked.

Robb was reaching his climax when he had Jon on his side straddling one of his legs. With the last perfect thrust pushing Robb to the hilt of Jon's ass. Waves of ecstasy crashed through his body and buried itself deep into his Bastard brother. Jon, feeling stretched and filled to his limit, exploded across himself and the fur coats.

Robb crumbled against his lover breathing heavily on his chest. The two layed there until Robb's cock had softened out of Jon. The two of them locked eyes with one another chuckling.

"By mercy of the gods, I hope no one heard us." Jon said.

"You mean, the mercy of my mother and _our_ father,." Robb corrected him.

The Bastard glared at him before shrugging it off and kiss his lover. "We've been doing this for a quite some time. People may are noticing."

"Oh? Like who?"

"That Greyjoy for example."

Robb frowned at him, "How would you know this? I doubt a greyjoy could be that perceptive."

Jon looked at him with a serious look, "I know this cause we met before coming here." Robb looked confused, "I was coming to you when he came out of the Guard Hall."

"What was he doing there?" The Stark asked stroking Jon's thigh out of habit.

"He was . . ."Jon thought for a second on how to phrase it, "He was servicing the guards, so to speak." Jon filled him in on what was staring off into space in contemplation. "What?"

A smile joined the deviled eyes Robb was looking at him with, "If he is so interested in our games, then why don't we let him join?"

Jon's mouth dropped, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am." He said with more certainty. "Why don't we give him a chance to prove his worth?"

"His "worth"?" Jon repeated.

"If he means to keep his oaths to my father in the sense of serving the Starks, then let's see how well he can serve."

"You don't mean."

"I do." his eyes grew more devilish, "Let's make the Greyjoy "bend" the knee."

Dawn was hours away as they walked the ancient grounds of Winterfell's Godswood. They had taken extra measures to make sure no one saw them entering together and alone for that matter.

As they walked the grounds, the two of them whispered sweet nothings and chatted lightly of the affairs at Winterfell. They spoke long of what they would be doing to make Theon more submissive to them. Mainly just to tease one another about it. Here and there they would catch themselves entangled against a tree, their tongues locked in combat. They would move on when things would get too heated and after a while in the woods, found themselves approaching the Weirwood.

Its white bark and crismon tearing faces always seemed to give them a different feeling about being near it. It would feel like a different world when standing close to it, like it was separate from the rest of the realm yet present all the same.

Under the tree, Robb turned to Jon and took his face in his hands, "For all the things people say about bastards, I can't seem to find anything wrong with them.

Jon smirked lightly, "And high borns don't have that long of sticks shoved up their asses."

A light slap was earned from the Wolf. The two chuckled together sharing another kiss beneath the heart tree.


End file.
